1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a source device, a router, and a control method. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a source device based on a Content-Centric Network (CCN), a router, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an Internet structure may be designed based on one-to-one and host-to-host communication paradigms, but most internet usage is focused on data or contents rather than on a host. In other words, users are interested in data or contents rather than who has the data that they want.
Due to the above inconsistency between the Internet structure and the actual usage pattern, Internet users often go through unnecessary operations or procedures when they try to obtain desired data. To resolve this problem, CCN has been introduced to design intent based on a paradigm which focuses on contents. However, in response to real-time data transmission being required in a CCN-based system, such as in a video conversation, a target device may not know the name of the contents to be requested.